Mad Mercy
by Zorrashi
Summary: Due to her rapid deterioration, Momo is sent to Kurotsuchi for a final mental evaluation before she gets sent to the Maggot's Nest. His verdict was decided quickly: she is insane. But what else does he plan? Torture? Experimentation? Rated T due to dark themes and suggestiveness. May add chapters if desired, but still considered complete.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Might add a 2nd chapter. Very surprised that I got to seven pages on word! I suspected only three! That's creative juices for you….and of course, don't forget to review.

Due to her rapid deterioration, Momo is sent to Kurotsuchi for a final mental evaluation before she gets sent to the Maggot's Nest. His verdict was decided quickly: she is insane.

Mad Mercy

"Remind me, Nemu, as to why exactly I have to divert my precious time from my experiments?" Kurotsuchi Mayuri hurriedly walked down the dismal hallway, apparently not too fond of going into the depths of his own division.

Nemu was, unsurprisingly, just as emotionless as ever. However, the slight waver within her reiatsu be told of a slight….interest, that is not to say she was neither excited or sad, but rather, her attention was caught "The orders sent directly from the Sotaicho, and by recrimination from Unohana taicho, says we are to perform a final mental examination on Hinamori fukutaicho."

Ah, no wonder her interest was piqued. Despite how much she tried, to say that Nemu was so emotionless to the point that being part of a colleague's incarceration….well, it would not be the truth—but her prevalent interest in human anatomy and mentality never failed to live up to his expectations.

"What?! I thought Unohana taicho had already finalized her evaluation?! Why send her here?! This is by no means a legitimate reason to pull me away from my critical studies!" Indeed, why did she send her here after her report was already filled? A second opinion, perhaps? But surely she must have known that he would hardly look for anything even remotely different from her own results, as a scientist he had no interest in belaying the truth. She was insane, and it was highly unlikely that he would find anything that the fourth division taicho would have overlooked. Or at least, nothing that would change her verdict.

He was so irritated by the distraction and a not-so-befitting reason, that he momentarily lost himself in speculation—the only viable interest he had as of right now.

….heaven forbid…..did she actually have the slim _hope_ of mercy from _him_?

He smirked at the irony. Yes, his imagination could get quite vivid and unfounded….

"Though Unohana had some invoice, the soutaicho was the one who finalized the decision. In addition, it seems the Central 46 are the ones that would prefer a professional second opinion. It would apparently be highly unbecoming for the government if a fukutaicho was be removed from her position and imprisoned for being considered a 'large potential danger' if it was only taken at the word of one individual. Her absence would be both noticed and felt regardless of how it is handled. This way, they have no doubts." Nemu stated.

"Hmf! I highly doubt Unohana was the only 'qualified individual' that evaluated her." He snorted.

"Many officers of the 4th have already given the same conclusion as far as mentality from the bounds of phycology and like medical fields. However, it is preferred that an evaluation of her reiatsu in regards to her mentality to be tested as well—of which members of the 4th are also adequate. However, you and Unohana taicho are the only optimal professionals of such a task, apparently the 4th was never trained in the evaluations of the many reishi wavelengths nor reiatsu prescribed synapses. For you, it was assumed that this evaluation would be an accurate analysis."

"I see." He still seethed with irritation. He, for one, has never heard of an occasion where the condition of the psyche has not reflected into the spiritual essence of a being-well, he has, but he created those instances. This was still a waste of time. Even now, as they neared the metal door, he can feel the unstabibility of her spirit energy.

He gritted his teeth and grasped the cold handle, all he needed to do was to get within close proximity of her reiatsu—a very close proximity. That's fine. His mere hand alone will be enough and he'll strangle her with it, and, if she fails to be anything but what he had already surmised, promptly screech at Nemu to send his final report. All it would take is 5 seconds, 5 seconds wasted on this cause already lost. That _wretched_ nuisance that continued to breathe on the other side of the door in front of him. That imbecile that dared to exist within _his_ walls.

The clang of steel against the astute wall of this underground was heard all throughout the hallway and he briskly stepped in, rage evident and gleaming in his bright eyes. Those same eyes that searched the small room for the decrepit huddle in the farthest corner, and as they did so…..the irises receded further into its depths, the pupils steadily increasing in size as the rage went into retreat.

She looked pitiful over there; the black of her garb clinging to her slightly smaller frame, and drooping to show her shame. Her form was belittled by evidence of bad self-care; her refusal to eat had made her thinner, her months in a hospital bed leaving her muscles lame and strung from lack of exercise, and her refusal of the outside situation leaving her mind hazy and foggy—as evidenced in her worsening body. Mind is to body as body is the mind, as they say. The girl had eyes that were wide and looked straight at him, moist and so wide, their depth only briefly alluded to as the chocolate brown orbs merely remained glazed over with only a little dot of an iris laying on him. But the lack of focus in her eyes told of no apparent interest in what was in front of her….a mere husk of her former-self.

Oh….he could already feeling his already-strewn smile widening further on his face, so much that his cheeks were starting to hurt. It's been while, since he last felt that…..a long while. It's been a very long while since his mind was so interested that they were already thinking through every possibility, of every metabolic process and of just _feeling_ the reiatsu that enveloped the room. The moment he did so much as opened the door, being hit with the full intensity of her energy, his interest was caught; and the more he looked at that form, the more he heard her ragged breaths…the more his interest seemed farther and farther from leaving.

With his grin still plastered on his face, he raised a pale hand-a dismissal wave for Nemu.

With a slight widening of her eyes, however brief, she slowly backed away. Only the 'click' of the door was the message of her leaving, leaving only two people in the room.

Mayuri Kurotsuchi, long beheld as a lunatic mad scientist. His only legitimate reason for any of his actions, was for the reason of experimentation. Experimentation of any sort, social, biological, physical, mental. His will to satisfy his curiosity is the pure motive and core drive for the majority of his life.

Then there's Momo Hinamori, who is, for every reason that many have concurred, is his total opposite—or, just as 'opposite' as most normal people were. But then, she's far from 'normal' now. Hasn't been 'normal' since the war's end at Karakura Town.

But what did that matter? All that was at this point was no different than childhood memories. Just little things that one can revisit when reminiscing. Something one can remember on a whim. But otherwise, is totally worthless.

Right now, at this moment, the girl in this room who held the name of "Momo Hinamori", was quite a perturbed version of the 'normal' kind, endearing, well-respected, well-loved and somewhat childish self that many on the outside held dear. They called her "beautiful", both in physical and personality-wise.

(Though in his opinion, the physical use of the term "beautiful" should be reserved for when she finally grows out of that childish body. Like when she's Matsumoto's age. Why they didn't call her "cute" primarily was beyond him. Perhaps it was the fact that she faced (most) adversity with a steadfast fire, and a steady forward march, giving her a resolute air. Or that her battle prowess, rarely seen, holds enough of an influence and resounding pressure to regard her as being truly worthy of the military title of "fuku-taicho"?)

All that mattered now, was he, the mad one, was with her, the so-called beautiful one. He was the one to make the first move; a single step toward the only other one breathing in this underground prison.

With a high-pitched voice, laced with excitement, he continued staring at her "You _do_ realize why you're here, right? You are here to be deemed "sane" or "insane". If my results are not favorable, then you will be sent to the Maggot's Nest. Do you understand?"

She looked at him, possibly the most horrible man widely known in Seireitei, with a look of confusion evident on her face "M….maggot's….nest?"

He made his grin extend just a tiny bit, of course she probably wouldn't know what the Maggot's Nest was. Few lieutenants do. The Onmitsukido have long maintained its stance on the belief that the fewer who knew of the place, the less amount trouble would be caused. To them, the public leakage of this detainment facility would be hazardous to the "general safety of the Soul Society". Same goes with any discovery of delicate knowledge of which they guard.

"It is a place where certain shinigami, who have, as of yet, not committed any real crime, are kept. Dangerous elements and all that." And after a few moments of further consideration, he continued, noting the look on her face that told him she did not quite understand "You will find that I refuse to sugarcoat things…..It is, in the most basic sense, an asylum—albeit one that is meant for the 'disturbed' and not so much the 'insane', the insane have already committed crimes, so they are not there."

Shock and fear was registered almost immediately, dialating the pupils further and causing sweat to appear. "What?! Why?! What have I done!?" the higher toneation on her voice made her voice crack between certain intervals.

"It is not who you did. It's what you haven't done. From what I understand, you still doubt that Aizen was the real perpetrator behind the attempted murder of our king." He raised his hand, as if brandishing her for her assumption.

As if she was stabbed, she quickly made a rebuttal, yelling it this time "No!...No,no,no,no! I just…don't understand why! For what purpose! There should be no reason! He-"

"His reason was his own; he wanted to be King. He wanted to rule. That was his reason. But even if you do not understand his motive, why do you insist he should be pardoned?!" His interruption was quick and to the point, not letting her have enough time to further her conjecture. Her response was not predicted, but he quickly adapted to the situation. Her mind's state is now fathomable. All he has to do is go deeper.

It took her a few moments to recompose herself, her eyes blinking a few times "T-That can't be the reason! What is there to benefit from it! The Soul Society has always been fine with the way things were!" she turned to him now, finding the courage to unwind from being the miserable ball toward the wall. "He had everything a man of his stature could want! A high position in the Gotei 13, money, glory, loyal subordinates and fine reputation—there was no reason for him to want to be the King!"

Feigning frustration, he lashed back, very much keen to see her limit "And what made you think he was content with that!? People always want more, so what you think that Aizen did not want the most of what he could get given his power and abilities! He believed he _could_ have been King, and he knew he probably had the power to do it! So he went for it! He devastated everything that stood in his way! Including you!"

"He would never—" her face met with a sharp pang on her skin and her cheek turned pink. A sudden jolt in her senses told her she had just been slapped, and it hurt with the pain of needles. A quick glance at its source and she saw, with widening eyes (oh how wide they go!), Kurotsuchi's painted hand perched in the air, remaining still since its former movement.

Only a millisecond of silence ensued, before a harsh battle cry was sounded from a hoarse-sounding throat, sounding just as scarred and tattered as its owner.

A sound which was quickly cut off. Her charge forward, with a charged kido spell at hand was quickly dispatched. With a raised, golden blade spewing poison from its 'mouth', Kurotsuchi quickly saw to it that she could no longer move her limbs. His twisted shikai could do that just fine.

She collapsed, finding that her legs would no longer move on her behalf. Her back landed hard on the wall behind her, and she was thankful that she at least had enough control of her body—primarily through focused kido—so that she didn't fall to the floor. Instead she was leaning heavily on the wall, panting as blood oozed out her shoulder wound, a stab so quickly and precisely made.

She wished she could yell at him, cure at him even. But even her mouth refused to comply. All she could do was watch him, and feel the pain from that single strike he made. So quick and silent, she barely had time to react, and it came so quick she _couldn't_ react. So precise, her whole body felt numb, and he cautious in the fact that he made her right arm—her sword arm—complete unusable by severing the muscle strands that connect to it. It was precise also, in that the pain he caused with that single swing of his golden blade, was made at the precise moment when pain would be at its optimal height, its lingering wound stinging with a hot intensity. She didn't realize it at first, her body still being pumped with adrenaline. But as the moments passed, the pain was felt all to keenly.

It felt like she was being pricked with over one thousand needles. Or being stabbed by one hundred knives. Or perhaps being stung by a whole hoard of angry wasps. Be it by his will, or the poison started to wore off, her mouth had the energy and ability to move on its own accord.

She screamed.

As she did so, she could not help but gaze at his face from the corner of her eyes, now stinging and blinded with tears. They said he preferred a woman's screams, apparently he preferred them from the "annoying" wails of a man. His lack of irritation or displacement only served to back up this statement.

She could see him, with a smile going even wider than before and his eyes…..now hazed with a certain fog, rolling to the back of his head as he enjoyed the euphoria that came with hearing her screams. From hearing her vocal cords strain themselves. From smelling the blood that seeped from her shoulder. From the pain she now felt.

How long did they stay like that, he wondered. Kurotsuchi didn't particularly mind time when he enjoying one of his simple pleasures.

But her throat eventually became raw, her voice hoarse and her mind tired. But she was far from unconscious.

Now letting herself fall further, now seeping toward the ground, she slowly peered upward. Now weary of what he might do further. Would he dissect her first before sending her off? Would he kill her and claim it was an "accident"? Would he toy with her and keep her here as an experiment? All of those possibilities seemed feasible. Her former fire was now snuffed out, she was nothing more than a gleam of her former hope. A hope of understanding was now far away, far from her reach, as it would seem like she would die here. Die, or perhaps be locked up. Either way, what she wanted most could not be achieved.

She heard a light scrap on the floor, of sandals brushing against smooth tile.

Her eyes met with the form of Mayuri, now taking steps toward her in a slow, but steady, progression. A progression that her mind registered in slow motion; he was moving with a face unreadable and a spiritual pressure unfathomable, with steps that were just as slow as they were resolute in their treading. More and more, the sound of sandals on the ground was echoing in that small room.

She tried scream, but her throat was unable. She tried to move, only to find that her limbs refused to adhere. She tried to escape, but it simply wasn't possible. All she could do, was have her panicked breath come out in pants and gasps. Her body was in a cold sweat, little beads of the liquid now on her face and forehead, an obvious signal to her fear.

He was in front of her now. So close to her that his shadow loomed over her form and his feet lightly touched her knees. Looking up, she saw his right golden eyes stare down at her, leering at her "What is it that you want so desperately?" he asked.

She couldn't speak.

So he himself spoke, answering his own question with a deep, serious tone "You actually want to _understand_ as to '_why'_ he left."

She was picked—no, dragged-up off the ground, quickly and with much force. Her robed even ripped a bit in the process, so relentless and strong. She shut her eyes, awaiting for pain to come. For a slap to be issued, or a slash, or a punch. But it never came. Not on her face, not on her arm, not on her legs. But she was being crushed.

She surprised, in every manner, to find that his arms had snaked around her torso and onto her back. That his spare, pale hand had found her hair, laced his finger in it and pushed her head onto his chest. His other hand now firmly half-grasping, half-pushing her spine.

He was hugging her. And she was terrified because of it. For this was anything but an act of kindness.

They were so close together, few areas on her front were spared from contact. His skin felt, perhaps due to the paint, cold—regardless of the warm blood that should be coursing through his veins. His slow breaths could be heard, grazing her skin. His face so close to her, she could feel his grin lightly brushing her neck.

She could hear his insides; of his calm, slow beating heart, soothed by her distress. Of his flowing blood, lulled by the sounds of her affliction. His multiple other multicellular functions that were alien to other organisms, of the multiple 'machines' inside his body, of the many bacteria he infected himself with—they all sang with a soft hum, relishing in her silent anguish. His head was bowed low, his 'ear' ever more close to her neck so that he may better hear her screaming body.

For he could hear the sounds of her rapid heartbeat, of her rushing flowing blood, of her working and writhing internal organs, and, (she was sure, because of those ear modifications,) could also hear her nerves slither, her fluids pulse and the way her muscle cords strung, flexed and recoiled. Of her panic. Of her fear. Every metabolic and biological cycle was being heard and analyzed ever so closely and acutely.

His fingers moved at times, lacing the strands of her hair—likely allowing some chemical or nano-technology to linger on every follicle. His breath grazed her neck, and she did not know is his breath held a discrete poison gas or a distilled depressant. And his voice….it shook her insides, and stilled her soul "I have decided…"

A pause occurred, in which time, he backed himself so that his mouth was next to her ear and whispered "…you're a lunatic. You won't go back to Seireitei."

She still had enough sense to fully register his words, despite how slow the process. She was still in every sense. In body and mind.

Yet his words, so carefully chosen, still held to her, full effect and chorus "But you won't go to Maggot's Nest either. No, I will be merciful….and keep you down here."

Her eyes widened, shock registered in every part of herself, despite how still she was. Despite how deathly silent.

With a small grin, he started to release her, his robot-like arms now starting to loosen their hold "You can search all you wish. Using everything at your disposal. From tools to chemicals, to research notes to my staff. You can uncover it yourself as to why Sousuke did what he did. I hand pick all of my scientists and I have chosen you."

Has she voice by this point, this would be the statement that would leave her speechless.

"Pick an area of study: neuroscience, reiolgy, anatomy. Delve yourself into it. You have my permission. I highly doubt you will cause trouble for me, so I encourage you to submerge yourself into your endeavor." He purred.

Search for it forever. What you search for.

Reach out to maim and skewer the possibilities. Of everything that has a chance to be.

Defile the hidden knowledge. Only those that don't search for it find it sacred.

Grasp the discoveries. For you went through the pains to get it.

Cling to the madness….


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So according to my sister, I made the last chapter too "seductive" and my brother is getting a "one-sided twisted romantic" vibe form their relationship...uhh, not exactly what I planned, but who am I to intervene in the imagination of others? So, chapter 2! 10 pages long! Woot! Personal Achievement!

Mad Mercy: Chapter 2

In this grand hall, the one located in squad 1, connected to the main confinements only by a large bridge, the meetings of the strongest, most respected shinigami are held. It was in this same hall, that a meeting concerning the lingering damage of the Winter War, was being held; and Kurotsuchi, though confident that he would not be called upon, still had the slight worry that they had noticed something in particular about a certain person's whereabouts. He hoped that no one really delved into it too much, hoped they had _assumed_ certain things. For it was, presumably, a no-brainer as to her fate.

He was wrong.

The meeting was simple enough, reports on how many men were lost in total over the course of the year. How and at what estimated time they would be replaced. In what manner should the Shino Academy be handled, now that the concern over mentors was now at the back of certain people's minds. A short discussion that. Barely even ten sentences were uttered on the matter, as it was a trivial one in comparison to later issues.

The overall damages and their costs in accordance to the many other battles within Seireitei during the course of their preparation of the battle with Aizen and his army. The costs were divided by general time and conflict; the bounts, arrancar encounters in the living world etc. A small squabble issued between which taicho caused the most damage, with a certain wolf-faced taicho receiving multiple hard, but understanding glances. Then as to which squads received what type of damage. Then damage done to buildings and areas that do not explicitly belong to the Gotei.

Then just basic status reports; reports on squad budget, efficiency, paperwork quota, training results, transfer notices etc. Everything that had to be said to give the Soutaicho complete awareness of the current situation; of a Seireitei recovering after a long and bitter war and with plenty of smaller conflicts to make the series worthy of completing more than a couple of volumes for the Kuchiki archives of the Soul Society's history.

The meeting was nearing its end, and the evaluations and status reports on highly seated officers, particularly from 3rd seat and up, were being given by each individual taicho. The evaluations were simple enough; if their physical exams were fine, if their wounds sustained over the long period of time required time off or a longer recuperation period, if they considered their mental states fine (these were settled in one word per person), their own training results, if any etc.

When the issue of the 5th Squad's fuku-taicho came up, Unohana, with a soft voice answered "I sent her for her final evaluation, for I determined her unable to return to active service."

Hitsugaya-taicho, silent, but with a hard stare, mutely stayed engrossed in the discussion. But his voice was both likely and widely suspected to be heard. He had been quieted in more than a few earlier meetings, but the Soutaicho made it clear in the last that he wanted the young captain to voice his concerns and thoughts when there is a 'legitimate' reason to.

Unohana now turned to him, her eyes holding that normal authority of age "Kurotsuchi, please announce your final evaluation."

More than a few captains had their reiatsu flare for the tiniest second; apparently not thinking of him as qualified for the duty he was charged with—primarily from his own instability. Hearing that he was the one who was the "final evaluator" for the first time now raised concern.

A concern which Komamura voiced out "Is Kurotsuchi even qualified for such an evaluation. I only seem to recall him specializing in the material, not in spiritual….among other things" With which Hitsugaya inwardly concurred. Really, send a person to be evaluated for madness by a person with madness? Where was the sense in that?

"I'll have you know, I am one of the few who are qualified." He said in annoyance, now raising his hand to brush off the rude question "But I'll have you know, she's insane. Case closed. I don't know why you wasted my time." He even grinded his teeth slightly to how his "irritation".

With a carefully calm decorum, Hitsugaya glared a few daggers at him, cold as ever "I don't think you even evaluated her properly. You probably rushed through it and missed more than a few important details. Matters concerning reiatsu should be taken slowly and patiently, not with haste. Somehow I doubt you actually did such things."

Such a blatant offence on his integrity as a scientist made him inwardly angry to the extreme, heightened with fact that he accused him of mal practice and misconduct of science "You question the quality of my results do you?! On the basis of "rushing"?! The nerve!" he reached into his haori, grabbed a few papers, then promptly raised them from their enclosure "These are my notes and results. They describe the time, date, materials used, types of scans issued….the amount of time actually spent with the specimen…"

The white-haired young one had his eyes widen in anger, obviously assuming things about the man "There was no need to cut into her! What did you do to—"

"Hitsugaya. Kurotsuchi was never permitted to inflict major bodily harm to Hinamori. I highly doubt he would do something to deny my direct ruling." Yamamoto said.

With a small grimace, he calmed himself.

A small curve of his lips, he went on "Like I said: my final decision, on my professional opinion, is that she's insane. I would be more than happy to redirect all results of her reishi scans to your office, if you wish to inquire." Then added, after a moment of thinking "Though doing so would be a nuisance, seeing as how I already sent her on her way. No need to keep her caged up in valuable room space."

A noticeable drop in spirits ensued immediately following the statement. Frowns were deeper, fists were clenched tighter and breaths hitched at realization. Whatever small, frail hopes they had for her recovery, or at least a slightly favorable report, were shattered and destroyed. This verdict was final; and the Central 46 made it so that the decision was absolute. All they wanted was the 'make sure' that she was insane, and they got it.

How grand it would have been if they could have ended the meeting right there, it was, after all, the final topic of the day. So far, all of the evidence pointed in the normal direction, and all of the expectations were also confirmed. The small hopes held in the back of everyone's mind was put to rest. The case should be closed and put at ease, never to be opened again.

But of course, that _one_ taicho had to take explicit interest, for whatever uncanny reason "I never received a notice or report that she made it into the proper detainment facility." The words of the Onmitsukido's Commander pierced the silent hall.

With such an exclamation, all eyes were instantly on him—some looked at him with questions, others with suspicion, and many more looked at him with anger, all distinctly sure that he either killed, or is torturing, Momo Hinamori. You know, with his reliance on his assumptions of him, they sure did come back to bite him at the worst of times. Now there was only a 0.00001% chance that he could get out of this room without answering questions. He was so close to just simply leaving and never having to discuss the issue again. But now that seemed like a dream, and the reality was becoming increasingly hostile. But he didn't quake under the pressure. He didn't bat an eye lash nor look surprised.

No, he knew how to handle a great myriad of situations like this "Well then, Soi Fon, you should remind your soldiers to be quicker with their reports and correspondence. For I—"

"I checked. Personally." was her quick reply. Laced with hidden intent to interrogate to get the answers to unvoiced questions. "So, I shall ask, where is she if she's not there? For she certainly isn't within my custody, nor the custody of any other military branch or independent department."

Thorough, that's what she was. Pretty damn thorough. She quickly cut off the majority of his planned escape routes.

He assumed that because her impartiality, she would see the report and leave the rest to her men, who would not have acted out of the ordinary at all. For even she cannot simply handle everything the Onmitsukido does. No, she is often preoccupied with reports of high-risk and dangerous criminals, having to scrutinize every detail, of future assassinations of 'delicate' matters, having to carefully arrange every circumstance and assault and the running of her 300 manned Gotei 13 squad which was, in and of itself, a grand total of 2 full time jobs. On leading a squad, and one leading an entire military branch. There was a reason an entire sub-group of the Onmitsukido was dedicated to the incarceration of criminals and the mentally insane.

So to see that she had personally taken an interest a mere mental patient was quite a turn of events. Or perhaps she was just that distrustful of betrayal that she decided to stalk the moves of the one most suspicious amongst her powerful and influential comrades? In world so resentful to betrayal after Aizen, her investigations and quiet observations were expected from her, who is supposed to be at the head of preventing such. But still, this matter should have been handled by her lessers, for it such a minimal threat and held only one probable result….

Bad luck, he decided. Bad luck could've struck on _any_ other day on _any_ other thing, but it _had_ to be today and on _this_ matter…..well, at least it wasn't on some of his more…..delicate experiments.

He sighed, now knowing that he simply can't leave this room without garnering some unfavorable views and likely unfavorable investigations. Blatantly lying in this room wasn't exactly held in high regard. In fact, some may call it fatal "Momo Hinamori was given the verdict of 'insane', I later sent her out of her assigned quarters and evaluation room to be sent to her final location."

"With that "final location" not being within a facility under my custody. Not to prison. Not Maggot's Nest…I shall ask again, where is Momo Hinamori, non-acting fukutaicho of squad 5?"

Now even the Soutaicho was giving him a foul look. What else did that open eye mean?

Truly, this was the worst possible scenario he envisioned. He took all the precautions, all of which were simple mannerisms and words, and yet this still played out?

He raised him arms in surrender, his expression holding a look of resignation and of tiredness "All right, you caught me. I never sent to you, nor anyone else actually."

That was it, that was the spark that led to flame, and all voices were heard and steps were taken from rooted positions, all envisioning the worst fate for her. But they were quieted the moment they even started to open their mouths.

"Kurotsuchi Mayuri, are you admitting at lying amidst the heads of the military? A criminal offence punishable by imprisonment." The words of the Soutaicho rung throughout the room, resonating "And are you admitting that you went against executive orders, and have killed Momo Hinamori, an offence punishable by death?"

Though this was, by far, the worst time to laugh, he couldn't help but chuckle. Even the Soutaicho thought she was dead!

With a look of angry annoyance, he stared at him, an act which was to inspire fear "You find this funny?"

But he had nothing to fear. For he was careful in his actions and he committed absolutely no crime "I didn't lie to anyone, Sotaicho. You all obviously just assumed things." He said plainly.

Soi Fon and Hitsugaya shouted in unison, with certain other individuals, taicho and fukutaicho alike, raised their voices to yell their own accusations "Why you lying—"

A quick clang on the floor boards ensued to quell the bickering "Enough! This shall be handled with the upmost scrutiny and cordiality! This is not the place to lash out and vent frustrations!"

With quiet and hard stares, they allowed their plans to subside, now turning every attention to Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

He stared back at them, and answered their suspicions "I said that I evaluated her as 'insane'. That was no lie. That is still my verdict. Further, I never stated explicitly as to where I sent her. You all just assumed it was prison, or the Maggot's Nest. But I will admit I tried to hide as to where she is. But I do have a right to my discretion" Indeed, it was a very used privilege amongst taichos to be discreet about their actions, for they had complete control of their squad and no one really had any business going into another division's affairs "…and before anyone asks, no, I didn't harm her. I followed the orders of the Soutaicho to the letter and I can say I didn't harm her…..mostly."

The glares got even colder, and he could already see Soi Fon starting to grasp the handle of her zanpaktou, ready to capture him. The other captains also, were starting to have their reiatsu rise to be battle ready.

"But last I checked "major bodily harm" did not apply to a mere slap or stab. Plus, it was in self-defense, she attacked me with an obvious intent to harm me, she had a spell ready." He calmly stated "Check all you want, but you won't find any major harm on her body. I've done nothing out of the bounds of law."

Silence ensued, with every occupant, save for two, ready to attack and capture the man should the old man give word, or even utter anything that sounded like it. For this was anything but a simple personal matter anymore, though it was backed with personal attachment for many. This was about betrayal and treason.

"That never answered the question as to 'where' she is, Kurotsuchi. Now you will tell us, clearly, as to her current whereabouts since your verdict." The calm, low and demanding voice of the Soutaicho was not to be ignored.

So he answered, just as instructed "She's within the squad 12 barracks, of which I highly doubt you will see her emerge. I already had it so that her staying there is legal and backed by the proper authority."

Without breaking eye contact, he reached, yet again, into his uniform to bring out another set of papers. A stack about 20 pages in length, Hitsugaya assumed.

With his other hand, he grasped the top page, and held it up, causing a few lone gasps to be heard and eyes to go wide. Even Kenpachi looked at the paper with disbelief and the old man's eyes, already open, proceeded to open further.

No one can deny the ruling of Central 46. In his hand he held, with official seal and all, the warrant to transfer all custody, in terms of military service, of Momo Hinamori to the Shinigami Institute of Research and Technology under the leadership of Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

Yes, he was prepared for all instances of the outcome of this meeting; including this one. "I am allowed to pick any and all scientists and other personnel of the SRDI. I hand pick nearly all of them, based almost purely on their certain expertise. I just so happened to have a position open within a department that required more-than-adept spiritual knowledge to be filled. Not a high seated position, not even within a high department, but still a vacant seat. No one else seemed to fit the bill, and Hinamori seemed available, seeing as how she was going to be discharged anyway." After a small sigh he added, with a hint of disappointment "I will likely be forced to close the department soon as well, the Kido Corps are apparently claiming I'm going too far into spiritual bounds…bah, I'll have her transferred to study the Living World's wavelengths."

Unable to stay silent any longer, Hitsugaya spoke before anyone else "Did you do anything else to her? What position are you talking about?"

"I didn't do anything to her except gave her the materials she needed and a couple of talks. I left the rest to Akon who got her up to speed on how things worked around the labs. Seeing as how she is quite knowledgeable in kido, and not too badly versed in anatomy…" remembering how she carefully aided her own body, despite his poison, when she was knocked down, carefully focusing her energy to various sections of her organs, and reinforcing her bones to at least have a change of forcing her body to move or otherwise negate his antithetic (which failed, but still a feat) "I had her assigned to the Shinigami Spiritual Processes Department as an assistant. This department specializes on not only in seeing the balance is kept on the Soul Society's end, but also in research around the spirit energy of shinigami. A medical field really, she just looks into how spirit energy reflects on the psyche and vice versa, and also goes a bit into what it does to the body."

Hitsugaya was silent, not too sure on how to respond. If she's insane it's not likely she's even allowed to leave the institute, and he can't really seem to formulate a reason for her not to be in the SRDI….it was better than being kept behind bars.

Still suspicious of everything, Soi Fon piped up "Then I suppose you wouldn't mind if I checked on her, then? Seeing as she's still officially within the bounds of being considered 'dangerous', I see no reason for me to enact my right as head of the Onmitsukido, and look into the matter."

Letting her into the SRDI, bothering experiments and interrupting delicate procedures. Possibly grabbing notes and other delicate machinery…..too bad this was the only real way to silence the rabble. He was sure they wouldn't let up; even with the official documents. Half of the people in this room called her friend, the rest just hate him. He can only confidently count one, maybe two or three people who didn't really care or were content with what was presented. One of those people was him.

With a small grimace, he did an exaggerated gesture toward the large doors, "Go right on ahead. Just keep in mind that you are not to touch or go into anything else. In addition, because you will going into an active on-duty department, if she tells you to leave, then leave. You are still bothering delicate scientific experiments, so I will tell you to back off anything that looks like they are involved….no one else goes with you either" eyeing a certain short taicho.

"With pleasure." She responded. Not even waiting to be dismissed to go ahead and march onward. It was very obvious that the Soutaicho was with her actions….or at least it was assumed so.

With a sideways glance, he signaled Nemu to guide her, thus leaving his side.

Following her que, after a few moments, the shinigami of that hall started taking slow steps toward the exit.

But apparently the old man had other plans "We will wait until she returns. This way, this issue can be either be finalized for good or put onto our list of issues. If it is necessary, I will make the proper requests for investigations. But I will not hear of anyone challenging her current position until Soi Fon taicho comes back."

With a low growl, the largest tiahco of the room eyed the mad scientists "Kurotsuchi, those papers only ensure transfer of custody. I hope you realize that if Soi Fon finds any reason to concern for her physical safety, you will have much to answer for. Not just by me, but by Central 46 for abuse of your powers."

"Fine by me." He said, then looked back up at him, glaring at his face "But I'm telling you, she still insane and she's still, for all intents and purposes, is to be rendered a scientist of the Institute. Trust me….she is just as much of a scientist as the rest in the SRDI, past or not."

-x-

"It's just a bit farther down this hall, Soi Fon taicho." The monotone voice of Nemu was heard as she and the petite taicho made their way down the hall, nearing a metal door which was temporarily covered in plastic.

"The room is under active operation, so I have to ask that you be mindful of the tasks being performed on the inside."

After a quick glance at the door, and now turning her attention to the 12th squad Lieutenant, she asked "Remind me, what is her position is exactly?"

After a few moments of silence, trying to recall exactly what her father told her, she replied "She was assigned to be a secondary spiritual coordinator for the department, but is otherwise an assistant. I imagine she handles machine orders, tool maintenance and chemical organization. Being called to help analyze unknown spiritual substances are rare, and thus, she is mostly rendered as a common researcher of lower importance."

A few more steps were taken, in which she was sure their presences were noticed by the room's occupants, then Nemu added "If I recall correctly, this department was only developed less than a year ago, and is likely going to be terminated in less than 3 months. So this lower valued department is actually more freelance, the head of this department has often been transferred from multiple cancelled projects and research branches, so he is not particularly caring as to who does what, as long as it gets results. People abandon their traditional assigned duties often for something more exciting."

"I see." She grabbed the doorknob herself, leaving Nemu to gaze at her action. But she was surprised to find that they weren't in the actual experimentation room yet though. She could hear the buzzing of machines, and the pumping of unknown chemicals just behind the other door on the opposite side of the room. But that hardly concerned her.

She was instead focusing on the contents lying about the room; the scattered pages from textbooks containing intricate graphs and equations, pages of notebook paper that had rushed, frenzied handwriting of charts and unknown words, and blood….it was on the walls and ceiling, on the pages and even on the furniture now covered with plastic. It marred a great amount of the room's furniture; what she assumed was a lounge. Apparently when this started it wasn't planned in advance.

The coffee table, a couch, two bookshelves and the carpet were all stained with some sort of red liquid—in many types of angles and intensity, different kind of splatters and droplets colored a great amount of the room. But it was all in a corner. It had a large radius but the great majority of the room was clean.

Nemu, already having entered the room took the liberty of looking around to make sure that the quickly applied plastic sheets didn't leave any parts of the room bare, even reapplying some tape on a loose edge "I apologize for the mess. This is actually quite a normal occurrence when no assignments have been sent for a while. They get bored."

Peering more closely at the handwriting on the scattered pages, many of which were crumpled, she peered at the hasty scribbles, at the way certain lines arched and curved, at the punctured lines that ripped through the page from too hard of an application of a pen. Few of the 'notes' were decipherable to her, as the writer was obviously writing far to quickly to take the care to make the scriptures legible. She even doubted if the original author could find these useful any longer. This persons attempt to maintain an archive of chapter summaries of knowledge clearly undermined the actuality of the task, for these writings seemed almost like wasted effort.

But then she picked up a page, allowing her fingers to roam the countless sketches, rips and crumpled edges. The frenzied etches were coupled with traces of a frenzied energy; energy that she identified as, after not recognizing its crazed lucrative motions and crazed paths at first, as Momo Hinamori's. Her frown deepened.

Being impatient, she went through the next door without waiting for Nemu, already looking around the room to look for anyone that even resembled the young former lieutenant. The scientists, though in uniform, didn't have anything to obstruct their face; no masks or face coverings. Just goggles at most.

They didn't even pay her that much mind, resuming their activities after casting her a quizzical side glance. She had nothing of interest on her, and so far she didn't seem to be a bother.

After a few steps of searching, her eyes narrowed as the remnants of reishi were traced back to its source, finding a humped down figure standing over the far side of the dissection table. Her hair was tied back securely, her uniform seemed (apart from blood stains) crisp and new, and she was hunched over a tray of glittering, fresh, not-as-of-yet-used tools that lied a little ways away from her. One of her hands was laid flat on the table's surface to support her weight, looking like she was holding the great burden of the sea on her shoulders. Her other hand, hidden from her current viewpoint, seemed to be resting just in front of her. From this position, she looked like she was about to throw up, or like she would convulse from the gruesome activity before her. But she was, apart from the movement of her arm, deathly still.

Her back was facing toward the captain, but with the limited view she was certain that something was wrong "Hinamori. What is your condition?"

She did not move, at all, didn't even seem to register her voice. A few quick strides and was at the table, prompting the majority to back away from whatever it was they were doing, as was proper thing to do when a captain barges into your space with purpose "Hey, answer—"

"You are disturbing me." The voice was calm, low and sounded healthy—no longer hoarse or scratched. But it was so plainly spoken, despite its small tremble, like she was speaking to anyone else she knew. But underlying that 'respectful' tone, she sounded…angry. Despite how securely overridden, the monotonous strand of her voice beheld some animosity.

Unable to be any more cordial, her quick actions—of grasping her arm and forcing her to face her, disrupted the room's atmosphere as Soi Fon looked at her face.

It was only for a second however, before the vengeful blast of spiritual energy from the grasped woman encapsulated the front of the room, with certain objects lighting on fire, or being highly singed "I told you that you were disturbing me! That gives you no right to interrupt! Get off!"

Still maintaining her vice grip on the girl's limb, Soi Fon sill looked at that blood-stained face, will little drops of crimson dotting a few of her faces contours. A full face, with slightly pink hue on its cheeks, and from the way she looked, she was sure she had regained many of her lost pounds. Her eyes, now full of an angry fire, now regained the courage to look at her directly in the eye, and beamed with life—albeit, a currently enraged one.

"Get off! You're ruining it!" glancing to her former work station, she struggled more violently against her captor.

In all her years in seeing death, blood and despair, at times causing it herself—she has never seen this. She gazed at the bloodied mess, at the heap of flesh that lied there, separate from the rest of the body. Cut into chunks, she couldn't recognize the (presumed) organ, but she could little grey-looking strands of veins with blood gone purple, and an increasing puddle of the metallic-smelling liquid. Further, she could still see it actually moving, little parts of it still pulsing and convulsing to the air around it, despite its dissected condition. It made certain parts of it bulge, and some even just slid off from itself. But as if it was afraid of her gaze, those same movements stopped. Instantly.

"No!"

With this, she released her arm, having seen enough. Whatever that experiment was, it obviously failed.

Now hunching over the table, she saw her move her arms franticly, muttering nonsensical nonsense to herself as if she was whispering hexes and curses at the same time begging that her efforts not be wasted. The constant shifting of her elbows showed that her hands were working, in every attempt, to renew the now-dead project.

A high pitched scream, one from a screeching throat, resonated in that room. Like the wail from an animal "Argh! Its ruined!" a few more angry breaths came, trying to calm herself slightly "I'm telling you right now….TO LEAVE!" now extending her arm, no longer hidden, revealing a small hand all coated in red, and dripping off it in thick streams. With that extension, quick and straight, a small amount of the scarlet substance made its way to her face, now starting to dribble down her chin. But she was still staring, with eyes filled with a unique horror, at that hand.

On its tips, on the ends of those thin fingers, were streams on her red energy, condensed and compiled into slightly curved protrusions. Some were short, others were long, but all were coated in their own fresh application of blood. They looked so attuned to her herself, and so adept in purpose, with every curve and edge personally and professionally made and melded.

Those still-clean tools, still on the table, seemed to stand out to her ever more so as they remained in front of their distressed acquirer. Still not used.

-x-

"It's a shame you know. How scientists can almost never find understanding benefactors from amongst the commons. In the SRDI, the entire populace is filled with people of the same kind, so we are free to do what we desire most." Said Kurotsuchi, having to yet again explain himself. The idle time spent here lasted little before questions from the other captains started to be directed at him. He wasn't in a position to avoid them.

The red-headed idiot of squad six merely grumbled back "You mean experiments and other projects? Seems like a freak show to me."

"Oh how the dumb-founded masses misunderstand us so…what we are, Abarai, are a group of individuals searching for something. It can be the answer to a specific question, something to sate our curiosity, knowledge in general…and we are willing to search for that information using anyone and anything at our disposal. It just has to be understood that we each have our own goals and pursue however best suits us. But it seems the pursuit of such things is beyond you, so I won't waste my breath. And please, lower your voice. It's quite indignant." He huffed.

Hisagi grumbled a low response "Use anyone and anything, huh? If that's true then I don't see why squad 12 even exists. They would've torn themselves apart from the inside."

"We aren't stupid enough to destroy ourselves, for that would bring no results all, and would stunt the progress of our successors. Truly, do you not understand anything? We each have our own goals, and each have their own way of getting what they want, but most of the time that requires sucking up and submitting to authority in order to further them; and that is in addition to simple survival there. Stealing a test subject, for instance, you can expect a blood bath from that. Thank god everyone has enough sense not to do that. Since the disputes are through paper submissions, I can hardly call my squad a disruptive bunch….ah, she's back."

The doors creaked open to reveal Onmitsukido's Commander, walking in with her normal unreadable serious expression.

"What are your findings, Soi Fon taicho?"

A few seconds elapsed before she said plainly "She's till mentally unstable, but is in a healthy physical condition. No serious injuries. No reason for inquiry or investigation."

A silence stung the room. This silence lasted for a bit, as if waiting for the announcer to chime in any additional information. But the silence only continued.

Then a stick banging on the floor could be heard "Then this meeting is adjourned, for this issue has closed."

Kurotsuchi was the first to leave "About time! Honestly, how much spare time do you think I have?!"

Soi Fon was the last to leave, as she was staring at the ground once her colleagues left. Having her thoughts go haywire, if only behind her serene mask. Then she gave a silent sigh.

Then she looked up, turned around, and walked off. For the matter was closed. Never to be opened again. Anyone who attempts to bring it up will only be silenced.

-x-(extra)

But then she realized she wasn't the only one in the room, there was still Nemu, who followed her back. "In your own words, how would you describe a true scientist?"

Blinking once, she gave a response, not even taking a second to think about it "A person who, after searching for the answer to one question, find another question to answer, then another, then another…until they simply can't tell that they asked a question in the first place. Blind yet impassioned searchers."

-X-(END)

A/N:

Hm, no matter how many times I do it, doing talking sequences never seems to be my forte. Or at least, that what I feel like. But then, doing intense (ish) description for a long time can dull out...

I planned for this to play on Kurotsuchi's "mad" and twisted nature. Yet, in his own way, he cares for science, and has sympathy for those who pursue it. Science is based on questions, one could argue, so I kind of played on that.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thinking about making the next chapter purely a torture scene of some sort. But I think I would be cringing the whole time…well, anyway, tell me what you think of this chapter so I can hear what you think in terms of characterization and whatnot.

On a particular note, tell me about Kurotsuchi. I'm not too sure if I'm making him more sadistic or more….distubing (I mean, he is. But…). Or is it accurate? But then, I have not been really going into how he derives pleasure from torture. Oh wait, is he not sadistic enough!?

Also take the time to tell me on how you handle distubing themes, because I think I COULD go darker ….but I'm not too sure if I want to. This chapter had a whole lot of deleted paragraphs….idk, this could be rendered as totally 'pansy' material for all I know.

-x-story

Mad Mercy (instalment):

How Things Are

"What do you mean 'you won't give me thorium'?! I need it for my generator processes!" the loud, slightly high-pitched yell of a brown-haired girl rung throughout the room.

Most of the room's inhabitants recoiled from her once again sparked rage, her flame-heated frustrations more than convincing the lesser members of the SRDI that no one should intervene. They were members of the 12th division, the soldiers of one of the Gotei 13. Of course, they weren't exactly 'experienced' members of the squad; there was no reason for an experienced combatants to be lowered to storage movement. No, they were the fresh faces straight from the academy, or the soldiers who could never prove that they were worth anything more than a common labor worker.

The rest in the room, despite not belonging to the official inhabitants of Seireitei, neither military nor noble, were of higher rank, and debatably, the only legitimate rank of this area-scientists and researchers. From normal human-looking assistants to mechanic cyborgs and organic monstrosities, the 'true' members of the 12th never took kindly to an annoying foot soldier. Neither did the captain of the 12th. They, the soldiers of the Gotei 13, within these walls, were in the same rank as the tools the scientists used; it was up to the scientist to decide how best to care and use them. Similarly, should they choose to not care for them, it would be no different than throwing away a common utensil.

That's how the Shinigami Institute of Research and Development was run (and, by the captain's extension, the entire 12th company as well).

A small young lad, still clad in the distinctive shinigami garb, frowned a bit as the girl once again yelled at one of her "colleagues". Despite the shoulder length brown hair that obscured her face, he could hear the growl in her voice as the argument got more and more heated over the last of a rare earth element. She didn't exactly look menacing, but neither were a lot of the members of the SRDI. Indeed, a great majority of them looked distinctly human, and it was only either their 'quirks', only shown when in the presence of anything related to an experiment or scientific process, betrayed their nature. Or when their countenance, showing of an odd nature, revealed their true nature. All he has seen he could easily mark as socially blend-able, and only close inspection would betray their origin.

But this girl was of a less common sort; all of the human-esque scientist he has seen were clearly, by all rational thought, 'healthy' and 'scientifically ideal'—they had ample body fat, proper attention span, colorful skin, receptive irises in their eyes and were generally well kept in everything from their hair to their clothes (clean and neat was generally and scientists' trait, anyway). Plus, the vast majority of them ranged from robust to brawny. 'Proper' bodies never bordered too thin, nor were they obese, and petite bodies were not preferred at all. The rest of the scientists were just….barely human….if even that.

This girl was more than just simply petite, but she wasn't unhealthily bone-strewn either. Her skin was only slightly colored, and bordered onto being pale in complexion. Her hair was in absolute disarray. Many stray strands picked every which way, sometimes ending in knots, and other parts of her hair were entwined with others and created a tangled mess. Had it not been so short, it would have been worse. With the raggedly cut wiry mass barely reaching her shoulders, he was sure that she was indeed, a scientist. Such a hair do allowed the absence of certain annoyances that long hair provides; such as accidentally seeping into beakers or falling into her line of sight while experimenting.

Her eyes were pleasantly round, and not so keen and stern. Her lips were slightly parched, yet still full and filled with color. Combine all of that with her short stature, he would almost think of her a darling little flower of a child. But her reiatsu, along with her general body language, proved to him that she just as indignantly obsessed with her research as the rest of the madmen that encompassed the SRDI (even if she was regarded as one of the more 'kind' of the bunch).

But what disturbed him was that her voice sounded-despite its sweet over-lining-edged and slightly raspy, combined with the intonation in her voice; it made for a mind-grinding vocalization. Just hearing her made him wince inwardly, finding its effect perdurable, like there was something in head, formerly harmless, was trying to knaw its way out of his head. Her voice called his attention in an eliciting manner, gripping something within him that he would lend to nearly any other shinigami. Yet, the way that same voice held such overlaying animosity and feral grievance, it made his mind progresses more jagged, like he was somehow perceiving this world wrong, even though he was distinctly sure he was. Like being grinded forth by pre-laid rails, he instinctively attempted to avoid her, to ignore her, to not impede her progress, even though he was so acutely aware of her current desire.

He couldn't understand it. She looked like an abused lost child, and yet she was ferocious in the way that she demanded for whatever knowledge or material she sought. However, this feeling was lost among her colleagues, and only seemed to apply to those not of the researcher class here.

Apparently the man whom she was arguing with was more than willing to tell this demander off, not impressed at her sharp toung "I called dibs on this first! I have it and I have the paperwork for laying claim on anything in this warehouse!" yelled the male researcher. He was tall and lean, and adamant on keeping possession of the vile in his hand.

"I was told by the captain that I had free reign over whatever I can or could use for my research! I demand that I be given that thorium!" she screeched.

At that, her opponent had his eyes slanted a bit as her leered down at her, "What a blasphemous claim! The taicho would _never_ say such a thing to someone as meager as you! Especially in concerns to materials!"

"He did so!"

At that, the boy nearly choked out a laugh at the childish statement; but he knew doing so just might be dangerous for him; the people here never took that kind of embarrassment lightly, and virtually every healthy body (like his) had a use…or at least, that was the common belief. When you enter squad 12 you quickly realize that you'd better do as your told, and other than that, keep your mouth shut. Especially on "Throw out day". This institute prefers only the best and freshest of materials, and as such, the warehouses are cleared out every time the materials inside are 'too outdated', but not before the lower-ranked researchers take out last-minuet materials. This usually results in only the trash being left (of which only a few boxes are normally of this quality), of the good that were truly unusable. But the flock of these researchers never failed to make people like him nervous; sure, most of them came in here for very specific things and rarely even talk to one another, but it was arguments like this that made him nervous. Whoever lost was going to be highly irritated, and everyone knows that these people don't attack their colleagues; ergo why the lowers (like him) are a prime, easy, never-going-to-snitch-due-to-imminent-revenge target. Did he mention that he was a prime target?

But thankfully, the argument was not-long lasting "I won't hear any more of this! I'm going back, and I'm not handing this over to you!" he started to walk away, and continued doing so, as he knew that the girl wouldn't—no, couldn't do anything to stop him.

Her face now marred with frustration, she balled her firsts as she gave out a large moan to vent her frustration. It was almost cute. But again, her reiatsu was completely livid with her inner rage, of which she was only allowed to release so much; more than once has a distraught outlet of reiatsu tampered with the results of some trial.

Once more, he was quite shocked at how powerful her reiatsu felt; distinctly warm and potent, her reiatsu was comparable to a torrent of flame. Even now, his skin was becoming slightly dry.

She strode toward the doorway, now having nothing to show for her track over to the warehouse. By the time he and a few others started moving, she had left the room and concealed her presence abruptly. A creepy little stalker she is, when she does that.

He let out a long sigh, now realizing that he had held his breath…..putting a hand on his forehead, he had noticed that he was also sweating….and his heart rate had increased.

-X-

The hallway was dark, barely lit, but clean and pristine. Momo continued walking at her fast pace, already nearing the iron doorway.

She was silent, and her face held a grimace. In this hallway with her black uniform, she almost looked like a ghost with her pale complexion; it's been awhile since she last felt the sun on her skin. In fact, it's been a long while since she's been up so high before. She normally found herself in the deeper regions of the institute—not she minded or anything—she found that it is quieter down there, and fewer annoyances.

She was in front of the door now, and raised her hand to strike the astute frame. But she found her hand stopping an inch away before a knock could be created. Her small, clenched fist was literally tingling with how close it was to the cold, smooth metal.

She was hesitating. Look a bit closer and you could see that same small hand was shivering.

Everyone, new or not, knew that Kurotsuchi spends nearly all of his day experimenting and researching, and only relaxing at his own leisure. Further, everyone knew that disturbing him, during any of those times, could very well mean a severe punishment of the worst sort. By which means experimentation. Or perhaps you pay a flesh sample in the form of an arm or leg as the toll for the audience.

The rule was simple: Either you come with an order, delivery of supplies, or something else worth his time…..or suffer a cruel (and likely unusual) punishment.

No one should enter unless they thought through their actions.

She stood still, like a statue, as she mulled this over. She was coming to him because of a lost sample of thorium, which she desperately needed for her own experiments. Did he not say that "she could use anything she desired"? The man who had taken this from her clearly ignored that fact, and he demanded clarification.

So she was justified, right?

Even if he viewed this as a nuisance, she wouldn't be that severely punished. Perhaps a few sharp words a permanent ultimatum on never entering this particular room.

With that, she made a small, almost un-seeable smirk. Yes, she was in the right. Even the smallest of contradictions to his orders, or even remarks, would be dealt with swiftly and with the upmost hostility.

His word is law.

With that, she knocked. The small 'clang' that emanated from the contact was small, but it echoed none the less. So much so, it actually became louder than she expected.

In fact, that echo was uncanny, given the terrain. It shouldn't be resounding so far, and with such a deep tone. As if the sound made her presence acknowledged, the door opened. It shifted to the side to where it went inside the wall with a 'whoosh', allowing the cool air inside to hit her face.

She remembered the first time she saw such a setting before her. She let out gasps of astonishment and awe, but now the scenery was so normal that it barely earned a second glance from her impassive face as she set foot inside of the personal lab.

The tubes of all sizes, thick, thin, long, wide, short—each pulsing in rhythmic motions or remaining motionless—each contained a liquid or some source of electricity as they lay about the ground. The frothing and surging of the said liquid only making the said protrusions and strewn threads all the more noticeable if you could ignore its technological counterparts. The hum and buzzing electricity at work was resonating within the room, and the steel plating of the machinery glistened and reflected the light of all the data and texts that was surging all over the translucent panels. The tools and other mechanics came in all varieties and sorts; some edged or curved, others sleek, others rough, others slender and others twisting and turning every which way. The tubes that loitered the shelves and the containments all glowed with liquid and chemicals, each with its own effect and properties.

She continued walking, careful not to trip on anything, as she started to transverse further into the room, allowing the darkness to encompass her as she went farther and farther away from the glittering lights.

She walked on continuously, blindly bypassing the numerous wires that encompassed her path. Even in this dim light she could eventually see the stark white of his haori as she squinted her eyes. His hunched over form only confirmed to her what she already suspected; he was experimenting.

She flinched, clearly registering the spiritual pressure beside her, as she turned to her head to gaze at the shadow hidden form of his assistant.

Nemu, she was sure, was looking at her with her typical emotionless expression "Mai Yuaru, what is your reason here?"

She looked at her face, as she replied, with a voice nearly as monotone as her own "I am here to discuss something with Captain Mayuri." Respect was of the upmost importance here, and that usually equated to dull response and submission.

Despite that, however, Nemu still noted the slight meekness in her voice, and the covering revertum of her bitter resentment.

She glanced down at her, addressing her in the most direct way "He is not seeing visitors. I'm sorry, but you can't disturb him. Please return to your original location." She made a slight gesture toward the door which was no longer visible behind her, and continued to stare at the girl before her, as if only willing to move if she left.

"B-but I can't leave just yet Nemu fuku-taicho! I have to—"

"Please leave." She said, her voice fluctuating in only the slightest, to show of her single waver of emotion. A feeling of which, the small girl found her brain surging to decipher.

Those thoughts were cut short, when a voice; low and unreadable, called out "Let her come, Nemu." His hands were laid flat on the surface of a steel table as he hunched over, his back blatantly sporting the Gotei 13 rhombus.

She walked forward tentatively, trying to looked as respectable as possible as she stood before her commanding officer "Ah….Sir, I would like to discuss the violation of the terms of my privileges here in the Institute."

"Oh?" the way he said it was like only half listening, with his mind wandering elsewhere. But it held a vehemence, something which we suddenly started to dread.

"Y-yes. I…..w-well, you see….some materials were—"

"I don't care!" Not even enough time for a blink had passed when she found herself roughly grabbed; and even less time, when she found herself on the table, having a sharp, metallic substance poised at her neck.

Her back was on the table, her small head held in the strong lanky appendages of the 12th division captain's hand; with every finger and joint pressing on the skin on her face and hair, with enough force to render her skull unable to move to even look at him in the eye. That pallid skin still felt ice-cold, she realized. The extended nails felt like glass, and his reiatsu felt like prickling needles and made her blood run so fast that it made her heat up. All of that with the scalpel he held to her jugular, that stung her skin with the pang of flesh about to be cut open.

She could feel his breath near her face as he leaned closer, as if inspecting the creature he had caught "You came here, disrupted my research and even had the audacity to disturb me further! All over some petty problem with materials! Such impudence!" he hissed. To accompany it, he slightly inserted the scalpel, making the girl wince. "Had I not made it perfectly clear that you are to stay to yourself as you continue your own agenda? Have I not made it clear that you are not permitted to disturb me for such trivial matter!?"

The edged tool flittered and slithered, by way of a practiced hand, to her face as it gently scathed her cheek. He leaned over, and the girl stained her eyes to look at his face; a face with its usual indifference that could instantly be marred with anger at any moment. His eyes wavered slightly as he gazed at every portion of her face, delving here and there, lingering every once in a while to look at some obscurity on her face. Those eyes then proceeded to wander even further, scrutinizing her every arm, leg and appendage. After only so long, he gave out a snort "Hmph! Hardly an ideal specimen! You'd barely last 5 minutes…."

She tried her best to silence an oncoming shriek as the scientist's tool suddenly entered her flesh, but all that came out anyway was a gasp as she felt the warm liquid pool out the wound. That warm sensation was quickly countered with a cold one, as a pale finger swiped it away. Such bright crimson made for a highly contradictory palate on his hand—the red stuck out like a sore thumb.

Peering at it, the scientist continued looking at it as if it held the answers to the universe. Then he proceeded to get rid of it, allowing his tongue to lap up the sticky substance as he licked his finger clean.

He almost seemed enthralled with it, had it not been with the eyes that were distinctly on _her_. It was only when he was done with his venture that he turned his full attention to the one he not held captive "Well….five minutes will be all I need anyway. I can make a few adjustments."

As her eyes widened, her pupils dilating, he asked her, with a small grin now being applied on his face "So, Momo, how shall I begin?" he traced a finger over the still-seeping wound as he began applying restraints.

He didn't bother with anesthetics, nor did he bother with proper procedure. The afternoon of that reclusive room was filled with injections, cuts and screams.

-X-

-x-

Mai (lit. Truth reliant) Yuaru (reasons exists)

Pronounced "Ma" and then "ii" like saying the letter E. Also a pun on the word "mai" which means "dance".

真 (ma) "real, true"

依 (i) "reliant

由 (yu) "reason"

在 (aru)-exist


End file.
